The Nightmare After Christmas
by LarkInDecember
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Jack and Sally shared that kiss atop the hill at the end of NBC? Well this is a story that picks up where it ended.
1. The Engagement

_**A Nightmare Before Christmas Story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Tim Burton and Danny Elfman.**_

* * *

**Jack and Sally stood atop the spiral hill. Gazing into the sky as they held onto each other.**

**After everything that had happened, Jack nearly ending Christmas, Sally escaping the doctor, and the fight with Oogie Boogie, their heads were still reeling. Neither could hardly believe that all of this craziness could end in something so beautiful. Finding their true feelings for one another.**

**Of course we all know how Sally has felt about Jack, though she was too shy to admit it.**

**Jack, however, was so wrapped up in making Christmas that he had been oblivious to how she felt. Perhaps had he taken more time to really look at her, he would have seen the love and admiration her eyes conveyed. Jack felt stupid now. How could he have been so blind before?**

**Jack looked down at Sally. She was breathtaking here in the moonlight. Her long yarn hair and big heavily-lashed eyes were beautiful to him.**

**"Sally?", he asked. Sally shifted her gaze from the sky to Jack.**

**"Yes?".**

**"I'm sorry".**

**Sally cocked her head. "For what?".**

**Jack sighed as he chewed on his words for a moment. He was new to this kind of confrontation.**

**"For…not seeing how you felt. I- I never realized…and all that miserable time you spent with the Doctor. I should have done something…I-", But Jack was cut off as Sally laid a small stitched finger against his mouth.**

**"Shh", she said, then reached up and kissed him once again.**

**Jack had never known how good it felt to have such adoration. And not the kind he got from the witches and other female monsters in Halloween Town. No, their intentions were not innocent, not the Sally's were. She loved him in a different way. He could feel it. He could feel the way she adored him for who he was. Not just because he was the Pumpkin king, but because he was himself. To her, he was Jack Skellington.**

**He grinned in his skeleton way. "You are truly amazing, Sally."**

**Sally felt a smile take over her face. From the moment of her creation, Dr. Finkelstein had treated her like an inferior being. Hardly a kind word. Never any freedom. She truly did feel like…a rag doll. But now, looking into Jacks face, she felt an overwhelming happiness creep into her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She was in love, and she knew now that nothing would tear them apart. Ever.**

**Suddenly a chilly wind whipped through the hollow. Messing Sally's hair and chilling her. She shivered.**

**Jack gave a concerned look.**

**"My dear Sally you must be freezing. Here". He removed his pinstriped Jacket and draped it around her shoulders, leaving him in pinstriped pants, a button up white shirt, and his bat tie.**

**Sally frowned.**

**"Dear Sally, I'm a skeleton, I don't get cold", he laughed. Sally smiled and nodded.**

**Giving a fleeting glance to the sky, he started to her usher sally down the hill.**

**"Come now, lets go home." Sally stopped walking.**

**"Home?", she asked. To her, the only images associated with the word home were the Doctor and the drafty old dungeon that used to be her bedroom. Jack smiled warmly, knowing what was going through her head.**

**"Sally, we are together now. My home will be your home."**

**Sally returned the smile and nodded. Then they continued on.**

**Walking through Halloween town, it seemed like every monster wanted to chat with Jack. Witches, Vampires and a small group of Werewolf children flocked around them. Jack nodded and smiled politely to the people who idolized him so much. Trying to hurry to get Sally home.**

**Eventually they made it to Jacks house.**

**"Thank you very much", he said to the townsfolk as he opened the gate. "You are all too kind. And yes we will discuss the events of next Halloween soon. But for now the Pumpkin King would like to get some rest". He pulled Sally inside and shut the gate. Leaving the excited crown behind.**

**"That was embarrassing", Jack murmured.**

**Sally squeezed his hand and smiled. "Nothing could embarrass you Jack."**

**Jack smiled back.**

**Once inside, Sally found herself observing everything in Jacks house. The only other house she had been in was the doctors, so this was all so new to her. Downstairs was a large sitting room with two large Victorian couches, adjacent tables, and moth eaten curtains. There was also a small kitchen attached to he sitting room with a large, ornate dinning table. Jack chuckled at Sally's expression. "I hope you like it. I know it's daft and lacks color but you can do whatever you want with it. Decorate, revamp. Whatever you please."**

**Sally smiled and turned to Jack. "It's perfect." She expected Jack to return the smile and take her to look around upstairs. But instead, he remained still as a very serious expression twisted Jacks face. "You are perfect."**

**Sally frowned. "Are you okay Jack?"**

**But he said nothing. Instead, he knelt down in front of her, and took her small stitched hand into his long bonny one.**

**"Sally, ever since I first met you, I knew you were different. Nothing like the other women in Halloween Town. You had a kindness about you. So innocent, but still so special. I was too busy being the Pumpkin King to notice it before, but now I do. I know how wonderful and beautiful you are. And I would be a fool to not make an official union between us. I want you Sally. I want keep you."**

**Sally felt her heart flutter.**

**Jack reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. There was bat perched on it with jewel encrusted eyes. He slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.**

**"Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Sally Skellington?"**

**Sally almost hyperventilated. She didn't even need to think about it. She knew what she was going to say.**

**"Yes!", she cried out.**

**Jack smiled widely and hugged her.**

**After their small celebration, Jack carried Sally up the long spiral staircase**

**"Jack, this isn't necessary, I can walk!"**

**Jack chuckled, high on cloud nine.**

**"Just practicing for the wedding darling!"**

**After Jack had carried Sally through his study, he sat her down at the bedroom door.**

**He took her hands and smiled.**

**"I love you Sally."**

**Sally returned the smile.**

**"I love you too Jack Skellington."**

**Then they kissed. A longer, and more passionate kiss than before.**

**Jack led Sally further into the room, throwing the door shut behind them.**


	2. Gifts

Here it is. The epic new installment of The Nightmare After Christmas. This chapter is kind of slow but the next one will be strewn with all kinds of twists, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Tim Burton and Danny Elfman

* * *

**The next morning, when Sally woke up, she found she had slept better than she ever had in her life. She felt refreshed, and happy. Of course Jack and his extremely soft bed probably had something to do with that. She felt herself smile as images of the previous night came flooding back. **

**They had done nothing more than sit and talk, but to Sally, that was as good as anything. She had been so deprived of contact over the years that she hadn't realized how starved for attention she really was, and Jack had happily listened to her go on about her dreams and ambitions. She, in turn, listened to Jack talk about how lonely he had been all this time. They could sympathize and they knew just how compatible they really were. They eventually feel asleep early into the morning.**

"**Jack?", she said.**

**Her small hand groped at the other side of the bed, but came up empty. Jack had already left. His side of the bed was perfectly made up. Sally sighed and stood up, making her side of the bed. After it was neat, and wrinkle free, she turned and headed over to a large vanity that sat across the room.**

"**What's this?", she asked herself, "This wasn't here yesterday."**

**After staring for a moment something caught her eye. A folded up piece of paper.**

**Adorned by a black rose laid on the stool.**

**She cocked her head and picked it up. **

**She unfolded it and read:**

_**Dearest Sally,**_

_**I found this darling antique in town today and knew it would be the perfect gift for you.**_

_**I really hope you like it.**_

_**I am deeply sorry for leaving so early. As you know, the committee has to meet to begin plans for next Halloween. It is a dreadful bore but knowing I'll see you at the end of the day makes it bearable.**_

_**I can't wait to see you.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Jack.**_

**Sally folded the note back up and sniffed the rose. It's sweet fragrance washed over her. Bringing a smile to her face**

**After that, Sally headed downstairs and decided to take inventory in the kitchen. She pulled open a cupboard and peered inside. All she found was a can of bats wings and a spiders web.**

"**Hmm", she said to herself. She soon found that the other cupboards and fridge were in dire need of restocking.**

**So sally grabbed a basket and headed into town. It was a nice, chilly day. The sun was out and so were the townspeople. **

**News of her engagement must have spread fast since each monster that came up to her was offering congratulations. She smiled and thanked them. She had never had so many people be that nice to her, even if some of the women gave her jealous glares.**

**For some reason, she got a weird satisfaction from that.**

**Sally spent most of her day shopping. She picked up herbs, and potions and all sorts of exotic foods. She was enjoying just being out around people..er…monsters that is, and being able to stay out as long as she wanted without any consequences. It was great!**

**Eventually, the sun started to sink over the horizon and Sally knew she would need to get home soon or she would miss Jack.**

**She walked back to the house and just as she was about to open the gate, something caught her eye. It was standing under one of the spiny trees just outside of the house. It was tall, and green and looked like it had slits for eyes. She stood frozen, because for a moment, and Just a moment, she thought she saw…Oogie Boogie standing under that tree.**

**She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not real. He's dead."**

**When she opened her eyes again, the odd shape was gone. **

"**Must be my imagination", she murmured, then headed up to the house.**

**Jack had greeted her at the door with a bear tight hug.**

"**Sally I'm so happy to see you. The committee meeting was so dreadfully long."**

**He pulled back and smiled at her.**

"**Anything new and exciting for next Halloween?", she asked.**

**Jack frowned. "Same old same old. That's not important. What I want is to hear about you. How did you spend your day darling?"**

**Sally smiled, " I spent my day in town. The kitchen was lacking groceries so I decided to pick up some things." She waved the basket slightly.**

**Jack frowned again. "Oh Sally I'm sorry. I forgot about that. I'd been so busy before that I forgot to stock up".  
**

**Sally waved it off. "Don't worry about it Jack. I've got it taken care of. Now I'm going to start dinner."**

**Jack caught Sally's hand as she turned to go. "Wait, I got you something. I want to show it to you." Sally rose a brow. "Jack really, the vanity was a nice enough gift. I don't need anything else." But Jack was already pulling her up the staircase. She could see that excited look on his face and knew she wasn't going to stop him now. When they reached the bedroom, Jack let go of Sally's hand and turned. "Okay, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise. No peeking."**

**Sally closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay."**

**She heard some movement and then she felt Jacks bony fingers on her shoulders.**

"**Okay", he said softly**

**Sally opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a large, ornate armoire. It had to be a century old and was intricately carved. And even though it was beautiful, Sally was gaping more at what was **_**inside **_**of it.**

**Inside was a parade of colorful dresses. In all shapes and sizes. Made of various fabrics like silk, cashmere, chiffon, everything. They had all sorts of little accessories, laces bows, and gossamer wraps.**

**And this was so significant to Sally because she had worn the same raggedy dress since her creation. All these wonderful new things to wear almost brought a tear to her eye. **

**Jack spoke from behind her. "I-I hope you like it." Sally wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I love it!" Jack smiled warmly and placed a finger under her chin.**

"**And I love you." He tilted her face up and bent down to give her a soft kiss. **

**

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 coming soon!!! R&R's would be awesome!!!!  
**


	3. Oogies Back

"So what is it exactly?", Jack asked from behind Sally.

Sally was bent over the large stove in the kitchen, stirring in a pot.

"It's a recipe that I came up with. I call it Rat Tail Soup."

Jack arched his brow bone. "And I'm assuming that rat tails are the main ingredient?"

Sally nodded. "You would be correct."

It was Sunday. The only day of the week that Jack didn't have any Pumpkin King obligations keeping him away, and Sally couldn't be happier. She was wearing one of the many dresses he had custom made for her. It was beautiful. The bodice was a purple corset with rose decals. And the skirt was made of dark black silk. It hung to her knees.

"Well it smells delightful."

Sally smiled. "Thank you Jack."

Suddenly a blood curling scream filled the air. Sally let the spoon sit. "I'll get it."

She walked over to the door and glanced back at Jack, who was pulling the spoon out of the pot and tasting the soup.

"Jack!", she scolded, "It isn't finished."

Jack just gave her a mischievous smile. Sally rolled her eyes and pulled open the door.

On the stoop was the mayor.

"Oh, hello Sally, how are you?"

_This is Jacks day off, I hope this isn't Halloween stuff, _Sally thought.

Then she shook her head and smiled. "Uh, hello Mayor, I'm fine, you must be here to see Jack, come in."

She stepped back and let the Mayor in.

"Jack the mayor is here", she called as she closed the door.

Jack emerged from the kitchen. Honest surprise on his face.

"Mayor? What are you doing here? You know we don't plan Halloween on Sunday."

The Mayor nodded. "I know but I came up with something grand for Halloween and have called an emergency committee meeting, as Pumpkin King you should be there."

Jack frowned. He knew the Mayor would probably never let him hear the end of it if he didn't go, but he knew Sally would probably be upset with him for working on his day off. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sally looking at him with kind eyes.

"Go ahead, Jack, it's okay."

Jack turned and took hold of her hands. "Are you sure. I won't go if it will upset you."

Sally so desperately didn't want him to leave. She only got to see him a few hours a day as it was, and now he would have to leave on their one full day together. She wanted to say no. She wanted to say nasty things to the Mayor and push him out of the door. She shook the urge off. That wasn't like her. Regardless of how she felt, she put on a fake smile and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just go. We'll see each other later."

Jack smiled sadly. He could see Sally being supportive, but he knew it just killed her to have him leave during there time together. He would have to make it up to her somehow.

"You're the best, Sally," he said. Then bent down and gave her a kiss.

After they were gone, Sally served herself some Rat Tail Soup but she found she wasn't as hungry as she was before.

Instead, the steaming bowl grew colder as Sally stared sadly out the window. Thinking if it would always be like this once they were married.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, something major was taking place. Deep in the woods, far from the outskirts of Halloween Town, Shock, Lock, and Barrel were rushing to a rendezvous.

"Hurry up!", Shock shouted as Lock and Barrel had started to fall behind. "If we're late Oogie will not be kind."

Lock groaned as he ran up to Shock. "Jeez keep your hat on, we're going as fast as we can."

"Yeah", Barrel added.

Shock shook her head. "Well move _faster_".

"Bossy", Barrel murmured.

A mile and many branches later, they reached the end of the forest.

They stood still as they observed their surroundings. They found themselves in a hollow, surrounded by thickets of thorns and spiny trees. It was nearly dark and very quiet.

"Well?", Lock called out.

Shock looked around nervously. She was sure she had followed the right path.

"I-I don't understand. I was sure he would be here."

Barrel frowned. "This can't be good. What's he going to do when he realizes we didn't show?"

Lock grimaced at the image.

Then, a booming laugh filled the air. The three trick-or-treaters froze.

A green fog started to gather close to the ground and the laugh was getting closer.

Then, there he was. Oogie Boogie. Ridding in on a cloud of smoke. A sick smile on his face.

"You got the right place. And you're on time. Lucky you." Another loud laugh.

Oogie stepped down and did a twirl. It was him. Just the way he was before. Round and loud. He flipped the tip of his pointy head.

"I'm sure you already know why you're here."

"Sort of?', Shock said uncertainly.

Oogie glared at her. "What do you mean sort of?"

Shock swallowed loudly. "Well, we assume you want to exhume some kind of revenge on Jack Skellington, but the note didn't say how exactly you came back."

Oogie exploded into another fit of laughter. "Oh that's simple."

He threw his dice at a tree and caught them as they bounced back. "Yes, sevens!", he rejoiced, then turned to face the children again. "Not all of my bugs were destroyed. No. One remained and that one regrouped and helped restore me. Now, I'm back. Simple as that."

The children stood quietly.

"And now, Jack Skellington's going to pay for what he did. Him and his pretty little rag doll."

Lock cocked his head. "How?"

Oogie threw the dice again.

"I have a plan. But I won't elaborate on it just yet."

He laid a piece of parchment in Shocks hand.

"Go to Doctor Finkelstein and have him create these."

The children remained. "Just go!"

They turned and ran into the forest.

Oogie threw his dice again. "Your reign as Pumpkin King is about to end Jack Skellington."

He caught the dice. "Threes! Must be my lucky day."


	4. Romance And Visions

_**I present to you Chapter 4. I know it's not as long as the other ones. I'm sorry. It's late and I had homework. But I am quite proud to have submitted two chapters in one day!**_

_**I want to thank all the people who gave me those wonderful reviews. You guys are the best! I declare this to officially be the middle of this story. I think maybe about four or five more chapters after this. I'm not 100% sure. Again, Thanks to all the people who took the time to read! Okay, enough from me...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Tim Burton and Danny Elfman.  
**_

* * *

**Sally was returning from a day of shopping. She had visited nearly all of the shops in Halloween Town and picked up many many things. She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.**

**"Jack! I'm home!", she called.**

**Then her vision went black as two bony hands covered her eyes from behind.**

**"Welcome home darling", he said.**

**Sally giggled. "Jack. What are you doing?"**

**He spun her around and landed a kiss right on her mouth. Catching her by surprise.**

**"Sally, I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. And this, is my night to make up for it. I even told the Mayor I wouldn't be coming in tomorrow so I'm going to spend the whole day with you too!"**

**Sally felt a smile light up her face. This was exactly what she wanted. Alone time with Jack. And they had all night and day. Hmm…**

**"Okay then. What shall we do first?"**

**A mischievous smile flashed on Jacks face. "I have an idea."**

**Sally smacked him. "Jack!", but ensued into a fit of giggles.**

**Jack laughed as well. "Sorry, I shall be a gentleman. 'Cough cough' Would the lady like dinner first?"**

**Sally brushed off her dress and stood straight. "She very much would."**

**They hooked arms together and marched into the kitchen.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_In the woods,_**

**Oogie smiled down at the things he obtained from Doctor Finkelstein. They were all custom torture devices.**

**"What are they for?", Lock asked.**

**"Jack?", Barrel suggested.**

**Oogie threw his dice and spoke again.**

**"No. I want to exact revenge on Jack in the most painful and personal way."**

**"How?", Shock asked.**

**Oogie caught the dice. "We kill the rag doll."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Back in Jack and Sally's love nest,_**

**Sally hummed a happy tune as she sat in front of the vanity and ran a comb through her long red hair. Her mood was elated. Her time with jack was amazing. She couldn't even describe it.  
**

**Jack suddenly popped up behind her.**

**"Hello darling. You look especially beautiful today."**

**Sally smiled again. "Thank you jack."**

**She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.**

**"Jack I simply love you", she sighed and laid her head against his chest.**

**Jack smiled ran his bony fingers through her hair.**

**"And I love you too".**

**They stood there for a moment before it hit Sally.**

**It was like something had totally invaded her mind. A blackness enveloped her.**

**And all she saw in her head was Oogie Boogie repeating the word _Revenge _and then cackling evilly. Sally had lost all touch with the outside the world. She couldn't feel her body, or Jack or anything. She was swaying.**

**She tried to reach out to Jack but she was too lost. She felt herself fall and the last thing she heard was Jacks panicked voice calling out to her.**

**"Sally? Sally!!!??"**

**After that, she felt herself go limp.**

**

* * *

**

_**And that was chapter 4. What is Oogie going to do? Will Sally be okay? Will I ever stop writing these subtitles? These questions and more shall be answered in the next installment! **_


	5. Lost And Found

Jack held onto Sally's limp body.

"Sally! Sally wake up! Please!". His voice was panicked. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Sally!". Still unresponsive.

He was starting to feel hopeless. He would have cried if he could.

"Problems, Jack?", asked a voice from behind him.

He wanted to turn and demand who was in his house, but something struck the back of his skull and his world went black. He and Sally fell to the floor.

Shock, Lock and Barrel stepped over to them.

"Okay, you heard Oogie, get the rag doll", Shock ordered.

"Yes commander", lock said as he rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them bound Sally and drug her into the woods. When they reached the clearing they dropped Sally at Oogies feet.

"We got her", shock said proudly.

Oogie walked over and looked down at her. "Perfect". Then threw the dice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up a little over an hour later. He sat up slowly and rubbed his skull as he tried to remember what happened.

"Wh-what…?", he looked around.

Then it all came flooding back.

"Sally!", he cried as he jumped up.

He looked around again. Thinking.

Someone took her. They had to. But who would want to hurt Sally? He thought.

Then it hit him.

Oogie Boogie.

He knew it was the only explanation. It had to be. As improbable as it seems that he would still be alive, Jack considered that maybe he _did _survive somehow.

But how was he going to find him?

Hmm…

Shock, Lock, and Barrel. They were Oogies henchmen before. Whose to say they wouldn't help him again.

Jack jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Come on Zero!", he called. Zero flew after him.

It didn't take long for Jack to find them.

They stood by the entrance to the cemetery.

Jack slunk over and hid behind a tree. He listened in.

"…Oogie is going to reward us big time!", exclaimed Shock happily.

Lock nodded. "I know. We rendered up that rag doll. Once her kills her he'll be sure to thank us."

Barrel arched a brow.

"With gifts?".

Shock and Lock looked at him. "Who knows! But I bet it'll be great!" They laughed.

Lock looked up at the clock tower.

"We should get back to Oogie," Lock said. They nodded to each other then headed for the woods. Jack followed them.

Now he knew where Sally was and he would save her. No matter what it took.

"Lets go, Zero", he whispered and followed behind them.


	6. C'est Fini

_**Okay, here's Chapter 6. I now know that there will be one more chapter after this. Again, thank you all of the wonderful people who took the time to R&R. (For any of you who don't know, C'est Fini means something along the lines of It's finished or It's All Over in French. Please don't jump all over me for my bad translation French speakers! : ))**_

* * *

**Jack followed after them all the way through the woods, until they reached the clearing. He stood behind a tree and assessed the situation.**

**Oogie had Sally tied to a rope that hung from an overhead branch, dangling her over a pot of boiling acid. She was awake now with wide, fear-filled eyes.**

**Oogie held onto the rope and laughed.**

"**Getting hot rag doll?". He let go of the rope and caught it a second later. Teasing her.**

"**W-Why are you doing this?", Sally cried.**

**Oogie threw his dice again.**

"**Because Jack Skellington is going to pay, and once we kill you, we'll kill him too."**

**He laughed.**

"**Bye bye now", The rope left his hand and Sally fell. She screamed just as Jack leaped out from behind the tree, caught her and landed safely on the ground.**

**Oogie growled. "Skellington!", Jack quickly untied Sally then turned to face Oogie.**

"**We're done here, Oogie".**

**Oogie laughed. "You think, Skellington!"**

**Then, all of a sudden, a flurry of bat-like mutants swarmed down from the branches and dove at Jack.**

**Thinking fast, Jack snapped a limb off the tree and started beating the ugly things.**

**It went on like that for a while and there was point at which the flock was so dense you couldn't see Jack anymore. Sally's heart sank.**

**Then suddenly, the flock started to retreat and Jack emerged triumphantly, holding the branch. His pinstripe suit was a little tattered but all in all he was unharmed.**

"**Now, I finish you, Oogie!", he said threateningly as he pounded the branch against his palm.**

**Oogie glared as he too grabbed a thick branch.**

"**Bring it on Skellington!", then they ran at each other. Smacking and clubbing. It was slightly reminiscent of a sword fight.**

**Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel all sat back with wide eyes as the fight progressed in front of them.**

"**Should we try to help?", Shock asked. **

"**No way", Lock said as he shook his head. **

**Jack and Oogie continued the fight for a little while longer. Oogie was strong, but Jack was thin and agile and could easily dodge his blows.**

**Then, just as Oogie had his back to the pot, Jack un-tucked his feet and sent Oogie head first into the boiling acid. The only word he could manage to chock out was , "No!", and then it was quiet.**

**Jack dropped his branch and turned to the others.**

**Shock, Lock and Barrel stared uneasily for a moment, then took off into the forest.**

**Sally stood up and Jack ran over to her.**

"**Oh Sally, I was so worried. Are you okay?"**

**Sally nodded. "Can we go home now, Jack?"**

**Jack nodded and threw an arm protectively around her.**

"**Come on, Zero!", Jack called and they started away.**

**Zero barked happily and followed after them.**

**

* * *

_Thats Chapetr 6! New installment coming very soon..._  
**


	7. The Skellington Family

_**Well, here it is! The last Chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it, and again thanks to all of you who took the time to read! I'm sorry if any of it is choppy. I took the SAT's today and my brain is fried. (Ugh, High School bites).**_

_**Oh, and I'd just like to address an issue before you read, I KNOW Jack is a Skeleton and people are going to think, "Wait, Jack is dead? How can he have kids?", well anything is possible in Halloween Town my friends! Plus, if you have listened to the Nightmare Revisited album then you would have heard the closing at the end where Danny Elfman says, "So, many years later I thought I'd drop in, And there was old Jack, still looking quite thin. With four or five Skeleton children at hand, playing strange little tunes in their xylophone band." (Oh, I also LOVE Amy Lee's cover of Sally's Song by the way.)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Tim Burton and Danny Elfman. I do, however, take credit for naming Jack and Sally's kids and giving them their personality's!!!  
**_

* * *

**Sally Skellington ran around the Skellington house, desperately trying to round up her five children.**

"**Lydia! Echo! Where are you?" She called**

"**Right here mommy!", Said the twin girls simultaneously as they approached behind Sally. Sally whipped around. Lydia and Echo were both rag dolls like Sally but were tall and skinny like Jack. Lydia had her mom's red hair but Echo had jet black hair.**

**At eight they were the oldest of the children.**

**Sally nodded. "Okay, now where's the other three?"**

**Lydia frowned as she answered "…well I saw Jinx playing with something he found in the kitchen-"**

"**-I think it was a jar of Deadly Nightshade", Echo finished.**

**Sally gasped. "Jinx!"**

**She slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen.**

**Jinx was the third oldest. He was a skeleton with a thick patch of red hair.**

"**Jinx! What are you doing !" Jinx held a purple jar between his hands and was trying to claw it open. **

"**What? Echo told me it was candy!"**

**Sally marched over and took it out of Jinx's hands. "This isn't candy, it's a sleeping herb, and I'm going to have to have a talk with your sister too." She grumbled to herself.**

**Jinx ran off and Sally was on the hunt for her other two children.**

"**Shadow!", she called as she walked up the stairs. "Shadow!".**

"**Boo!", Sally jumped and turned around. Her son Shadow stood there with that famous Skellington grin on his face. He too, was a skeleton and was all Jack. Everything about him. He was the fourth oldest.**

"**Don't do that!", Sally cried. She could already see a future Pumpkin King in the making. Heck, he already called himself the Pumpkin Prince!**

"**Aw mom. But it's fun to scare people!". **_**Oh jeez…**_** Sally thought.**

**Then she shook her head. "Just go downstairs and wait with your brother and sisters. I have to go get the baby"**

**Shadow bowed and walked gracefully down the stairs. **_**He's too much like Jack for his own good, **_**Sally thought then chuckled to herself.**

**She made her way to the bedroom where a small crib sat in the corner. Sally walked over and picked up baby Autumn.**

"**Hello sweetie", she smiled. Autumn, of course, was the youngest at six months. She was all Sally. She had the stitches, light blue skin, and red hair.**

"**Would you like to go see Daddy?", Sally asked her.**

**Autumn clapped her hands and giggled. **

**Sally chuckled and headed downstairs.**

"**Lydia, Echo, Jinx, Shadow! Lets go!"**

**The Skellington's left the house and headed into town. Of course the locals always had to stop and marvel at Jacks many children, and after a few interferences, Sally and the lot made it to the park where Jack waited casually by a tall tree.**

"**Dad!", Lydia and Echo said together, they ran over and hugged him.**

**Jacks face lit up. "My children!", he cried.**

**The twins and Jinx hugged him. Jack looked up.**

"**Where's Shadow?", he asked.**

**Sally opened her mouth to speak when Shadow leaped out from behind a tree.**

"**Bwa ha ha!", he yelled.**

**Jack erupted into laughter. "That was very good Son", he said.**

"**Really?", Shadow asked.**

**Jack picked him up. "Of course. You'll be a great Pumpkin King when you're older."**

**Shadow smiled.**

**Sally walked over and laid a kiss on Jacks cheek. "Sorry we're late. You know how it gets." Jack put Shadow down and smiled. "It's okay Sally".**

"**Da!", Autumn shouted. A big smile on her face as she reached for Jack.**

**Jack smiled brightly and scooped her up. **

"**Hello Autumn darling!", he said and kissed her nose. "Whose daddy's little cobweb?"**

**Sally cocked her head. "Cobweb?"**

"**Yes. What? Not affectionate enough?", Jack asked. **

**Sally giggled. "No, not really."**

**Jack shrugged and sat Autumn down in the grass. She caught sight of a caterpillar and started crawling after it.**

**Jack chuckled as he put an arm around Sally.**

**They looked around. The twins were pulling flowers out of the ground as Jinx and Shadow practiced scare tactics on one another.**

"**Oh I love them", Jack marveled.**

**Sally nodded. "So do I…even if they're a handful."**

**Jack smiled and looked at Sally. "Let's have another!".**

**Sally glared at him.**

"**I'm just kidding Sally."**

**Sally shook her head. "That's not funny."**

**Jack laughed and swept Sally off of her feet.**

"**Well to me it is!"**

"**Jack put me down!", she objected.**

**Jack simply laughed as he picked up Autumn, sat her on his shoulders and, while still carrying Sally, ran into the park.**

**And as we can see, the Skellington family will have many happy days ahead of them, as they put Oogie, and his destruction in the past.**

**THE END.**


End file.
